Perubahan: Kenangan Tentang Dirimu
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: PROLOGUE. Soi Fon tidak tahu, bagaimana ia harus melupakan semua masa lalunya. Terlebih jika masa lalu itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, ia harus berubah. Karena ia sudah berjanji. Ya—harus. R&R, people?


**A/N**: Oke. Saya ngaku kalau saya memang sudah jarang publish fic di fandom ini. Dan bahkan, ada rencana untuk hengkang dari fandom ini bulan Mei tahun depan (no offense, people!). Tapi rasa-rasanya, sayang sekali jika tidak mempublish fic ini. Hauh! :D

(Oh wow. Sudah berapa lama ya saya ga bikin fic multichapter? -_-')

Oh ya, ini baru prolog. Dan nuansa shoujo-ai **sama sekali** belum terasa di sini. =_=V Malah jadi kayak genre family gini… LOL

**WARNING:** **AU**, **Shoujo-ai** (which means FemXFem), **meaningless plot** (?), **unrequited love**

**Words: 3248** (Story only)

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**  
(Sudah saya peringatkan, lho)

**

* * *

Perubahan: Kenangan Tentang Dirimu**

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Seorang gadis mungil terduduk di bangku taman itu; keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan kakinya tak beralaskan apa pun kecuali sepetak tanah yang menempel dengan erat di telapak kakinya yang kecil. Di bangku taman tersebut—merupakan bangku taman yang paling jauh, kukira—ia bisa melihat segala pemandangan yang terjadi di sini. Dari sebelah kanan, ia dapat mendengar suara anak kecil yang berambut putih yang sedari tadi merengek-rengek minta dibelikan semangka. Dari sebelah kiri, ia dapat melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta; sang pemuda—yang berambut merah menyala, sedang mencium kening sang gadis yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan.

Gadis mungil itu memutar kepalanya—pemandangan sepasang kekasih tadi terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Itu semua kembali mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan lama. Kenangan pada masa-masa di mana ia merasa sedang menapaki bagian teratas dari pelangi kehidupannya.

Dan kini, seraya menampik bulir-bulir kesedihan yang akan mengalir keluar dari persembunyiannya, gadis mungil itu mendongak ke atas. Tempat di mana sang mentari bersinar dengan terangnya; berkuasa atas semua benda yang ada di cakrawala.

Soi Fon—nama gadis yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan—kini menutup kelopak matanya dengan cepat, kemudian menelungkupkan kedua tangannya. Bukannya berdoa, ia hanya memusatkan pikiran. Mencoba merasakan dengan mata tertutup tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ini semua ia lakukan agar kenangan mengenai orang itu kembali tersegel dalam pojok pikirannya yang terdalam.

Namun, ia gagal. Tetesan air mata pilu mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya—sama seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu. Suasana di sekitarnya mencerminkan kehangatan. Sementara ia, yang berada di pojok, sedang meraba-raba luka-luka hatinya yang kian lama makin parah—bukan semakin membaik—seraya mengucapkan sebuah nama. Nama yang seolah-olah bagaikan mantra duka baginya. Selalu menimbulkan duka nestapa setiap kali ia mulai melontarkan nama ini dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

Itulah mantra duka yang seolah sudah tertancap dalam relung hatinya. Yang hanya membuat situasinya terpuruk, semakin dalam tiap hari yang telah berlalu. Mungkin jumlah jari dari lima orang pun tak cukup untuk menghitung seberapa banyak tangis yang telah dikeluarkannya dengan sia-sia semenjak kepergian orang itu.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

Lagi—ia mengucapkan hal itu lagi. Mungkin kalian berpikir: "Ah, hanya dua kali gadis mungil itu mengucapkannya." Sayangnya, pemikiran itu adalah suatu diagnosa yang salah total.

Bagi seseorang, tiga bulan mungkin adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk melupakan kenangan pahit mengenai seseorang. Dan kadang-kadang, setelah tiga bulan, kita bahkan bisa menemukan bahwa keberadaan orang tersebut kini telah digantikan oleh seseorang yang lain. Anggap saja seseorang yang lama adalah separuh dari kepingan _puzzle_ jiwa kita. Jika begitu, maka bisa kita anggap seseorang yang baru adalah potongan _puzzle_ sekaligus perekat bagi jiwa kita—dengan kata lain: lebih serasi dan cocok untuk kita.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Soi Fon. Tiga bulan bagaikan tiga menit baginya. Dan itu tidaklah cukup untuk melupakan semuanya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Yoruichi rasanya masih terpatri kuat-kuat di dalam dirinya. Suaranya yang menggetarkan masih bergema dalam pendengaran, sentuhannya yang lembut namun tegas masih berbekas di kulit putih Soi Fon, kecupannya... Ah, sudahlah. Memang benar, nampaknya bagi Soi Fon, waktu tiga bulan adalah waktu yang singkat.

Tapi, terkadang ada suatu bagian dalam dirinya yang berkata lain. Di luar sana, ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Tuhan telah mempersiapkan seseorang yang akan—tidak, bukan menjadi _puzzle_ dan perekat—menjadi wadah bagi jiwanya.

Kini, semua bergantung padanya. Apakah ia akan berusaha ataukah tetap bermuram durja dan mengalami mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan. Mimpi di mana ia hanya terus berlari dan berlari mengejar sesuatu yang tak pasti…

…dan tiada.

"Yoruichi-sa—" Nyaris saja Soi Fon memanggil nama Yoruichi—lagi—untuk yang ketiga kalinya sepanjang ingatan kita. Untungnya, ratapan menyedihkan itu terputus. Ponsel yang ada di saku celana gadis itu meronta-ronta; mencari perhatian dengan nada deringnya yang keras agar gadis itu menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"_Yoboseyo?_ *)" Soi Fon bertanya lirih. Pita suaranya yang sakit tak mampu membantunya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan suara keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soi Fon menggeleng pelan. Menyangkal pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh orang di seberang sana. "… _Ahniyo, hyung_ *). Kenapa kau berani berkata begitu?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawabnya sekeras dan sependek mungkin (tips dari Soi Fon: jika tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui perasaanmu, jawablah telepon dengan jawaban singkat). Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menutup ponselnya yang sudah dipenuhi goresan dengan nafas berat.

"Gomen," ujar gadis itu pendek. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyadari adanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rambutnya sedemikian rupa. Begitu kepalanya mendongak, ia merasakan adanya bau bunga samar-samar yang anehnya, terasa familiar. Dan tubuh Soi Fon tersentak begitu menyadari sesuatu: _pink carnation_.

Lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Soi Fon hanya bisa bangkit berdiri dan berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum semua kenangan buruk yang ada menyergap otaknya. Membuatnya muak sekaligus mual pada saat yang bersamaan. _Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!_ Otaknya terus meneriakkan umpatan itu sementara kedua kakinya berlari secepat mungkin demi membawanya pulang ke rumah—tempat di mana dia bisa melampiaskan emosi tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam beringsut mendekati bangku yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Soi Fon. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa pemilik. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat jelalatan disertai pandangan waspada saat mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. "Hahaha..." Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, dan segera membuka daftar kontak yang ada di ponsel itu. Begitu ia mendapatkan nama yang diinginkannya, ia segera memencet tombol "Call" dan menempelkan ponsel yang penuh goresan itu di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo?—ah, bukan—Moshi-moshi?" sapa pemuda itu. Dan setelah mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menyapa balik dengan suara panik, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, si pemuda kembali terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata. "Bagai—hei, tunggu. Jangan marah dulu. Kau mau ponsel ini kembali atau tidak?"

"Ya, ada beberapa syarat," jawab pemuda itu—ada secercah nada puas nampak dalam suaranya. Dengan ini, satu persatu gembok yang mengunci harapannya akan segera terbuka.

* * *

"Argh! Kenapa aku bisa se**bodoh** ini?" Soi Fon menandak-nandak begitu saja di atas kasur. Merasa sangat marah begitu menyadari ponsel kesayangannya hilang. Tidak memedulikan apakah nantinya kasur yang berlapiskan seprei putih polos itu akan berubah sekotor kakinya yang ternoda berbagai atribut jalanan—sebutlah kerikil, permen karet, dan berbagai hal yang sering Anda buang sembarangan di jalan. Terlebih lagi, emosinya saat ini seperti menyembuhkan tenggorokannya dari kesakitan yang tadi ia alami—atau mungkin karena emosinya terlalu hebat sehingga sakit tenggorokan itu terlupakan begitu saja?

Dengan marah, gadis itu lalu meloncat turun dan menendang vas yang ada tepat di sebelah kanannya—seperti yang kita duga, vas itu jatuh dan pecah dalam kepingan tak beraturan. Dan Soi Fon juga meringis kesakitan saat menyadari ada beberapa pecahan yang mengiris kakinya.

"Sial," umpatnya lagi. Tangannya yang agak gemetar karena menahan marah kini berusaha menyingkirkan pecahan kecil vas yang menancap di kakinya. Raut wajahnya kembali meringis saat ada beberapa pecahan yang sulit dikeluarkan dan mengiris dagingnya lebih dalam daripada yang diperkirakan.

'_Aku ingin muntah,_' pikir Soi Fon saat melihat betapa banyaknya darah yang mengucur dari setiap luka. Rasanya ia kini setuju dengan kata-kata dari novel yang pernah dibacanya: "_Bau darah itu...seperti campuran karat dan garam._" Dan sialnya, mengingat kata-kata itu justru membuat perut Soi Fon berteriak lebih keras demi meminta ijin untuk mengeluarkan semua isinya.

_Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!_ Soi Fon langsung mendongak, dan segera menghampiri telepon yang mengusik pendengarannya dengan suara nyaring yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkkan untuk didengar. "Semoga bukan si penagih utang itu," gumamnya sebelum mulai menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga.

Seperti yang kita duga, dugaan itu salah total—tapi ini tidak menjamin keadaan akan membaik atau pun memburuk.

"Moshi-moshi?" Suara Soi Fon naik satu oktaf saat menyapa orang di seberang sana—sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa ia sekarang sedang tinggal di Korea, bukan Jepang. Suara seorang pemuda yang asing di telinganya kemudian berbalik menyapa. Dan Soi Fon segera mengerucutkan senyum saat mendengar suara yang terlalu percaya diri dari sana. Bodohnya, baru saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk melihat _caller ID_ yang tercantum—tunggu dulu.

Ini nomer ponselnya sendiri!

"Hei kau! Kembalikan ponselku!" sembur Soi Fon pada pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengeluarkan sedikit umpatan. Tapi, mengingat dirinya sama sekali tidak **merasa** mengenal orang ini, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ck!" decak Soi Fon marah pada orang itu. "Tentu saja aku mau ponselku kembali!" jawabnya marah. Dalam hati, ia sendiri merasa janggal begitu mendengar suara ini. Familier dan asing dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Urgh...," gadis itu mengerang begitu mendengar jawaban si pemuda. "Baiklah,"—Soi Fon menghela nafas sebentar—"syarat apa saja?" tanyanya kesal.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dan sekali lagi, _tidak_." Jawabnya ketus. "Apa tidak ada syarat lain? ...lagipula, kau ini siapa? Mengapa kau bisa tahu tentang _**masalah**_ku?" Soi Fon mulai berusaha menyelidiki. Namun, orang di seberang sana juga tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Soi Fon—marah. "Kalau itu maumu aku—ya. Ya. Dan **ya**. Aku mau,"—'_dan akan mencoba_,' janjinya dalam hati—"Baiklah. Jam berapa?"

"Oke." Itulah jawaban final dari pembicaraan mereka. Karena setelah itu, Soi Fon menghela nafas berat dan segera duduk berselonjor di sebelah telepon. Ia menekan-nekan luka yang ada di kakinya seolah-olah itu adalah luka lama yang telah mengering, bukannya luka baru yang belum dibersihkan dan masih berlumuran darah. Lalu gadis itu mengubah posisi duduknya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang mungil di sekitar kakinya yang tertekuk. Dan kemudian—maaf kalau kejadian ini terus berulang—ia menangis.

Titik air keperakan mulai berjatuhan ke lantai kayu. Satu demi satu. Kemudian, titik-titik keperakan itu menyatu dan mengalir turun ke sisi lantai yang melandai, dan berakhir di ujung karpet berwarna hijau tua yang sudah kumal.

Dan begitulah. Soi Fon sedikit tersentak seraya mengeluarkan senyum kecut. Karpet itu mengingatkannya pada awal kisah ini. Di mana kisah ini bermula tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat Soi Fon pada masa itu hanyalah seorang gadis mungil yang baru berusia 14 tahun.

* * *

"Yah," Seorang gadis yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya segera tersentak begitu menyadari sebuah suara—yang mungkin—menyapanya.

"Si-siapa itu?" Gadis yang bernama Soi Fon itu berseru setengah ketakutan begitu menyadari tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya.

"Heee..." Suara itu kembali terdengar, dan ketakutan Soi Fon makin menjalar saat tidak bisa menemukan siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan cepat gadis itu bangkit untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi, ia merasakan adanya sepasang tangan yang memegang pundaknya.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah padanya seraya mengedipkan mata. "_Wow_. Kau orang Je—"

"UWAH!" Soi Fon sudah keburu berteriak sebelum wanita dengan iris mata keemasan itu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ia berharap, wanita ini segera pergi atau menjauh darinya. Karena—kalau boleh jujur, tatapan mata wanita ini membuatnya risih meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa kilatan mata itu menunjukkan itikad baik.

"Ups," wanita itu merubah senyumnya menjadi senyuman jahil. "Aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Maaf..."

Keringat dingin masih mengucur dari puncak kepala Soi Fon—akibat kekagetan tadi. Untungnya, debaran yang tadi terus bertalu-talu di dadanya kini sudah mulai memelan. '_Fokus, Soi Fon!_' perintahnya pada diri sendiri. Ia mencoba melirik wajah wanita itu; yang hingga kini masih memegangi bahunya dan menatapnya—tunggu. Nampaknya wanita itu menunjukkan paras bersimpati.

Ups. Jangan lupa. **Fokus**. Dengan kata ini yang terpusat di benaknya, Soi Fon menggeleng cepat. "Uh, seharusnya sayalah yang minta maaf," katanya lirih. Darah yang mengalir deras ke kepalanya membuat adanya semburat merah muda yang muncul di wajah kecil itu.

"Hmm..." Saat bergumam, wanita itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Sekarang, tangan itu terulur di hadapan Soi Fon—meminta uluran balik berupa jabatan tangan yang bersahabat.

Lama sekali mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, dan wanita berambut gelap tersebut juga masih mengulurkan tangannya—meskipun pada akhirnya Soi Fon hanya mematung dan tak membalas tawaran pertemanan itu. Dasar gadis aneh.

"Hei!" Wanita itu berteriak; apa pun dilakukan agar gadis itu membalasnya. "Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, sih?" sungut sang wanita berkulit hitam.

"Eh—Maaf!" Soi Fon membungkuk dalam-dalam begitu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maaf! Saya tadi melamun!" ujarnya panik dan masih terus membungkuk berulang-ulang.

"Hahaha!" wanita itu tertawa dengan suaranya yang ceria. Dan seperti matahari, suaranya dapat membuat _mood _Soi Fon naik seketika—meskipun ia sendiri menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat yang ganjil untuk tertawa—dan gadis kecil itu segera mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya.

"Haha—kau ini lucu sekali," ujar wanita itu di sela tawanya. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Soi Fon terlonjak. "E-eh? Namaku?—ma-maksud saya.., nama saya Soi Fon. Tapi ma—"

"Hee... Soi Fon? Nama yang bagus!" wanita itu tersenyum memuji, dan semburat merah muda kembali muncul di pipi Soi Fon. Lalu, dengan segera uluran tangan kehitaman kembali nampak di hadapan Soi Fon. "Namaku Yoruichi," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tanpa malu-malu—tidak seperti sebelumnya—Soi Fon kali ini langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dan seketika itu juga, ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya: "Orang ini ramah."

"… Fon? Soi Fon?"

Ups. Kau terlelap lagi dalam lamunan dan sekali lagi, suara wanita ini yang menyadarkanmu. "Uh.., ya?" balasnya kikuk.

Kini, Yoruichi tersenyum. Dan tangan kehitaman wanita itu segera menepuk punggung Soi Fon dengan segala keramahan yang ada di dalamnya. "Kau lucu, nak!"

Lagi—Soi Fon kembali tersipu saat mendengar semua pujian yang diberikan Yoruichi padanya. Mungkin, ini adalah hari di mana ia paling banyak tersipu. Dan dengan wajah tersipu pula ia kembali membalas. "Uhm…. Terima kasih, Yo-Yoruichi-sama…"

Sebelah alis Yoruichi terangkat. **"Yoruichi-sama?"** Suara wanita ini naik satu oktaf saat mengucapkannya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, Soi Fon?" ujarnya heran—namun juga ketus pada saat yang bersamaan.

"…itu, Soi Fon?" Ya. Gadis mungil itu kini kembali berada di awang-awang. Rasanya, saat ini semburat merah muda itu tak akan meninggalkan pipinya yang bulat. Hingga—konyolnya—ia sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa wanita tersebut berbicara padanya.

"AH?—eh, eh… Iya?" Soi Fon berkata dengan kikuk. Lalu, Yoruichi kembali mengusap rambutnya.

"Kau memang gadis yang lucu, tahu." Wanita itu kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama. Dan itu justru membuat wajah Soi Fon makin memerah. Yoruichi sendiri tahu akan hal ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak peduli. Bahkan menurutnya, melihat wajah gadis ini saat memerah adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Soi Fon terdiam saat mendengar Yoruichi mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya. Dan yang menyebalkan—bagi Yoruichi, adalah saat hening merayap di antara mereka berdua. Maka, wanita berkulit legam itu pun segera berdiri dengan gerakan selincah kucing lalu bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Korea, bocah?"

"Saya sedang berlibur!" Soi Fon segera menjawab pertanyaan itu sekeras mungkin demi menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi, sungguh cara yang buruk untuk dilakukan, karena setelah itu semua orang yang berada di jalanan segera menolehkan kepala mereka pada Soi Fon. Dan rasa malu pun semakin parah dalam menguatkan dominasinya dalam diri Soi Fon. Wajah gadis itu sudah bisa dipastikan bakal menjadi semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Begitu menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang diarahkan padanya, Soi Fon segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dari sela-sela tangan tersebut, ia memelas; tapi pada waktu itu ia belum menyadari, bahwa meminta pertolongan pada Yoruichi sama saja dengan menambah penderitaannya. Wanita itu menyadari wajah Soi Fon yang meminta bantuan. Tapi, bukannya menenangkan gadis kecil itu, ia justru berdiri. Dan ketika semua orang mulai memperhatikannya, ia berteriak—tentu dalam bahasa Korea. "ADA ANAK BOOOO… DOOH!"

"_Nani?_" Soi Fon terperanjat dan segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoruichi saat itu juga. Memang, ia tidak mengerti arti dari kalimat tersebut. Tapi, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa wanita ini—wanita _aneh_ ini—mengucapkan hal yang memalukan karena semua orang yang berada di sana tertawa. Bukan **tertawa bersama**mu, melainkan **menertawakan**mu. "Yoruichi-sama! Kau bilang apa?"Soi Fon mulai berteriak panik saat Yoruichi justru berjalan meninggalkannya dan membiarkan orang-orang menertawakannya.

"Cobalah tebak sendiri, Soi Fon!" teriak Yoruichi santai—dalam bahasa Jepang. Wanita berkulit gelap itu terus berjalan maju, sementara Soi Fon di belakangnya hanya tertunduk diam. Orang-orang yang semula menertawakannya perlahan pergi satu demi satu. Dan pada saat semuanya telah membubarkan diri, Soi Fon masih tertegun di sana. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia andalkan—dengan kata lain, Yoruichi—telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Perlahan, air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan timbulnya perasaan panik dan bingung pada tubuh anak gadis berusia 14 tahun ini. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa pergi dari sini? Dia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea—mengerti arti dari kata 'Annyeong' pun tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang ingin membantunya, dan orang yang sekiranya bisa dimintai bantuan pun sudah pergi. Soi Fon pun kini hanya bisa mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku taman di dekatnya, dan menyeka air matanya berulang kali hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di daerah sekitar matanya. Hal itu, terus ia lakukan sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya dan membuatnya kaget.

"Hyaa!" Jerit Soi Fon kaget. Dan ketika gadis itu menoleh, ia melihat sosok seorang Yoruichi tersenyum simpul sembari mengacung-acungkan masing-masing satu kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya. "Uh…, Yoruichi-sama? Kenapa Anda…?"

Yoruichi mula-mula sedikit jengah ketika mendengar panggilan 'Yoruichi-sama' yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Tapi, wanita itu tetap menjaga senyum pada wajah riangnya. "Hai, Soi Fon!" teriak Yoruichi—seolah tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ada dua minuman…," lanjutnya sambil bergantian melirik pada kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya, "ada cola dan kopi, kau mau yang mana?"

"Eh?" Soi Fon menunjukkan tampang tidak mengerti. "Maksud Anda… untuk diminum?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Soi Fon, Yoruichi hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah miris mendengar pertanyaan Soi Fon. "Tentu saja untuk diminum, bodoh. Buat apa aku membelikanmu minuman kaleng untuk oleh-oleh? Memangnya di Jepang tidak ada minuman kaleng?" jawabnya ketus, walau raut mukanya terlihat separo bercanda.

"Ng… Saya juga tahu hal itu tapi—"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yoruichi segera memutus perkataan Soi Fon. "Ini, untukmu," ujarnya pelan sembari menyerahkan kaleng cola di tangan kanannya. "Te-terima kasih…." Soi Fon bergumam lirih padanya. Lalu mulai menyeruput isi kaleng itu dalam diam.

Dan baru saja Soi Fon mulai menyeruput cola miliknya, tangan Yoruichi pun mulai menggandengnya, membuat Soi Fon tersedak. "Ayo, ikut denganku," ajaknya ramah.

"Ke mana?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Kantor polisi. Memangnya kau tidak mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu lagi?"

Mendengar itu, Soi Fon kemudian terdiam. Dalam hati, ia mengiyakan perkataan wanita ini dan hanya menurut saja ketika pemilik telapak tangan kasar itu membawanya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

* * *

Untunglah, kantor polisi yang terdekat terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdua bertemu. Dan untungnya lagi, orang tua Soi Fon juga tidak bodoh. Terlebih lagi, pikiran mereka sama seperti Yoruichi: ketimbang mencari, lebih baik mengurus saja di kantor polisi.

Jadi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

_Voila_! Saat Yoruichi dan Soi Fon masuk ke dalam kantor polisi, segera saja ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk tubuh Soi Fon erat-erat. Yup, lengan siapa lagi kalau bukan lengan ibunya? Soi Fon yang terkejut, hanya memekik pelan saat merasakan pelukan ibunya, kemudian segera membalas pelukan itu begitu kekagetannya hilang.

Yoruichi pun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keakraban keluarga tersebut, dan mau tak mau teringat pada orang tuanya sendiri yang kini telah tiada. Di mana pada saat ia kecil dulu, kedua orang tuanya jarang memperlakukannya seperti orang tua Soi Fon. Maklum, keduanya adalah orang yang sibuk bekerja. Sehingga, masa kecil Yoruichi kebanyakan dihabiskannya bersama dengan sahabatnya, Urahara Kisuke.

Lamunan Yoruichi terhenti sampai di situ karena kedua orang tua Soi Fon mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Bersamaan dengan beberapa hadiah barang—seharusnya itu oleh-oleh—yang diberikan padanya, mereka bertiga saling berbincang sebentar sementara Soi Fon sendiri hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Yoruichi, yang menyadari tatapan Soi Fon, kemudian mengusap-usap kepala anak itu, lalu memberikan alamatnya di Seoul.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Soi Fon bingung. Namun, gadis kecil itu tetap menyimpannya dalam saku celana jeansnya, sementara Yoruichi hanya menunjukan cengiran senang.

"Tentu saja supaya kau bisa menemuiku jika suatu saat kau kembali ke sini!" jawab Yoruichi riang. "Kau berjanji mau kembali ke sini lagi, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoruichi, Soi Fon hanya terdiam sejenak sembari melayangkan pandangan pada orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya memberi respon positif, maka Soi Fon menjawab. "Uhm… tentu saja."

Cengiran yang semula ada di wajah Yoruichi kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar. "Anak pintar."

**-To be Continued-**

**

* * *

A/N:** Oke. Gaje. Jadi, silakan kepluki saya.  
Beneran dah, saya pas ngetik juga malah rada illfeel sendiri. Apa gara-gara pairingnya? Atau gara-gara saya yang udah muak sama Korea? –dilempar sandal-

Oh ya, update mungkin bisa cepat, bisa juga ngaret. Karena uang jajan saya yang berkurang jatahnya membuat saya ga bisa beli pulsa buat modem.

Tapi yang jelas, semoga kalian terhibur. Oke? =))  
Saya tunggu review serta kritik Anda yang membangun~

**091010—DeBeilschmidt aka rdb**

**.**

**~Review, please?~**


End file.
